


A feverish confession

by DumbassKagehina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/pseuds/DumbassKagehina
Summary: Shouyou confessed to Tobio while having a high fever. Tobio thinks it’s just because of the fever untill he gets to Shouyou’s house.





	A feverish confession

Shouyou confessed to Tobio while having a high fever. Tobio thinks it’s just because of the fever untill he gets to Shouyou’s house

“A sleepover!?” Shouyou’s eyes were wide with excitement, tugging and shaking Kageyama’s arm

“Yes, it will be at my house. But do ask your parents permission first!” Suga looked at the first years “If you are coming and have gotten your parents permission, let me know as soon as possible. It will be this friday" 

"Let go of me, dumbass. You’re going to pull off my arm if you continue like that” Kageyama glared at the small spiker who just stuck his tongue out, not letting go

Sighing, Kageyama gave up and just dragged the boy with him to his bag. In the corner of the gym, Tanaka and Noya were whispering and cackling. They both tensed up as they saw a shadow hovering over them

“What are you two doing? Go clean up the gym so that we can go home!” Daichi glared at them “And don’t you dare do something strange at the sleepover”  
“We wouldn’t dare, captain~” Tanaka bowed, laughing as he and Noya grabbed the mop

“Ofcourse you are going!” Shouyou glared at Kageyama

“Why would I? I don’t like those kind of things” Kageyama really didn’t know why he was argueing about this with Hinata

“Sleepovers are childish” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up, grinning at Hinata “Ofcourse I understand why you would go" 

Kageyama felt his eye twitch so he glared at Tsukishima

"Shut up, Tsukishima!” Kageyama grabbed his bag, walking out of the gym, turning his head to look at Hinata “I’m going as well!" 

Shouyou smiled brightly, grabbing his bag and following Kageyama out of the gym

"They still have to clean the gym…” Daichi sighed as Suga laughed, patting his back

“Just leave them be, Daichi” Suga grabbed their bags, yelling at Tanaka to lock up the gym “Lets go home, Dai-chan”

Shouyou ran after Kageyama with his bike

“Are you really going to be there? Do I need to pick you up just in case?” Shouyou poked Kageyama’s side once he was next to him

“What am I? 5? I know where I have to be” Kageyama gripped onto bag

“Are you angry?” Shouyou placed his hand ontop of Kageyama's 

Tobio let out a deep breath, glancing at the red head

“Tsukishima just pissed me off with that comment, that’s all” Tobio’s cheeks flushed a little

Shouyou smiled shyly, thanking Tobio by lightly tugging on his pinky

“I…I will see you tomorrow then” Shouyou got on his bike, waving at Tobio as he disappeared

Tobio felt his hand tingle and his heart did a weird little flip inside his chest

“He’s acting different…” Tobio looked a little longer in the direction where Shouyou disappeared before turning around, walking to his house

The next day, Shouyou arrived at the gym with a flushed face and his eyes half open

“Thank god it’s only tuesday…” Shouyou opened the door, stumbling into the gym

“There you are, we were wai- Hinata? Are you ok, you don’t look so well” Suga rushed over to Hinata, holding him up

“I’m fine, Suga-san” Shouyou smiled but it wasn’t his normal bright smile

Kageyama marched up to them, grabbing onto Hinata’s arm and dragging him into the storage room, sliding the door closed behind them

“So this is why you were acting so weird yesterday” Kageyama placed a hand on Shouyou’s forehead “You’re burning up! Why didn’t you stay home!?" 

Shouyou winced, holding onto his head

"Please don’t yell….it hurts” Shouyou tried to curl up but Kageyama pulled him back up

“You’re not seriously thinking of playing today, are you?” Kageyama sighed as Shouyou nodded “You’re such an idiot….I’m taking you to the nurse office”

“But I want to play! I can still play!” Shouyou whimpered when Kageyama turned back around, ready to yell at the boy

Clenching his fists, Tobio let out a deep breath, picking Shouyou up

“You can barely stand up straight and you want to play?” Tobio blushed as Shouyou wrapped his arms and legs around him “You will stay in the nurse’s office till she tells you that you can leave, ok?" 

"Yes, sir…” Shouyou whined, burrying his face in the setters neck

Kageyama slid the door open, announcing to everyone that Hinata won’t be playing and that he would bring him to the nurse office

“Aaw would you look at that, the king carrying his queen” Tsukishima smirked at the two and Shouyou giggled at that

“Am I your queen, Tobio~?” Shouyou pulled back abruptly, making Tobio stumble

If Tobio’s face wasn’t red before, it was definitely bright red right now

Everyone covered their mouths to contain their laughter

“J-just go, Kageyama..” Suga ushered him out of the gym, barely containing his giggles

“Shut up” making sure Hinata wouldn’t fall, Kageyama slowly made his way to the nurse

“Tobio~? Are you angry? Your face is red” Shouyou pouted “You don’t want me to be your queen?” tearing up, Shouyou buried his face back in Tobio’s neck

Tobio lowered his voice, gulping as he felt the muscles of Hinata’s thighs tremble under his hands

“I’m not mad…just close your eyes and sleep ok?” Tobio entered the nurse’s office, calling out. When he heard nothing after a few seconds, he gently lay Hinata on one of the beds, covering him with a blanket

Tobio sat down on the chair next to Hinata, deciding to wait till the nurse came back. He tilted his head, looking at Shouyou, studying his face

‘his lips look really soft’ Tobio’s eyes widened, shaking his head ’his thighs felt really soft as well..’ groaning he stood up, walking around the room, messing up his hair  
Shouyou sat up slowly, looking around

“Tobio…water…” Shouyou began to tug on his shirt “It’s hot…o-off" 

"No! Leave it on! It’s not good to be half naked when you have a fever, dumbass” Tobio filled a glass with water

Shouyou giggled, holding out his arms

“You’re so nice~” dropping his arms, Shouyou looked down, ready to cry

“Whats wrong this time?” placing the glass in Shouyou’s hand he sat back down

“You hate me, you always call me 'idiot’ or 'dumbass’ and you always push me away” Shouyou squeezed his eyes shut as tears fell down on his hands

Tobio’s eyes widened, he never hated the boy, he thought Shouyou never cared that he was called that. Slowly he made his way to the bed, sitting down infront of the crying boy

“I don’t hate you, I just don’t know how to act around people, you know that” Tobio raised his hand to pat Shouyou’s head

“I love you” Shouyou slowly looked up, his eyes wet and face even redder than before. Tobio blinked slowly, not sure if he heard it right

“W-what?” Tobio was sure he heard it wrong, so he slowly pushed Shouyou to lay back down “You’re talking nonsense, you need to sle-”

“I love you” there, Shouyou had said it again. The boy smiled sadly his eyes slowly closing “it’s ok….forget it” was the last thing he said before he passed out

Tobio stared at the smaller boy, still not believing what he had heard. He was in love with him? The boy who blushed and giggled whenever Kiyoko would say something to him

Leaving the nurse office when the nurse came back he slowly made his way back to the gym. Lost in thought he hadn’t heard Daichi calling for him

“Oi! Kageyama!” Daichi grabbed onto Kageyama’s shoulder, looking into his eyes “Is everything ok? Is Hinata ok?" 

Kageyama blinked looking around, landing his eyes on Daichi

"I…I’m…Hinata is still with the nurse, he has a really high fever” Kageyama cursed himself for stuttering

“Alright, I hope he gets better soon. All the classes are cancelled for today, Takeda-sensei just told us their was an explosion in one of the chem labs and there’s this strange smell breaking out so everyone was evacuated” Daichi made sure Kageyama was still listening “Everyone else has left already so I waited for you. Hinata has to leave the nurse office, incase the smell comes there as well" 

Kageyama knew what was coming so he sighed and turned back around

"I’ll get him and bring him home…” This was the worst day ever, atleast thats what Kageyama thought

“Thank you, make sure Hinata won’t come back to school before he gets better” Daichi patted Tobio’s back

Kageyama watched as Hinata’s father carried him up the stairs to his room

“Thank you so much for bringing him home, Tobio-kun” Shouyou’s mother looked over her shoulder then back at Tobio 

“It might be better if he stays home tomorrow as well, I will call him when we can enter the school again” Kageyama bowed “Oh, this friday there will be a sleepover at Sugawara-sans house, incase Hinata forgets, is it ok if he goes?" 

Shouyou’s mother covers her mouth, laughing softy, she could tell that this boy cared alot about her son

"As long as there won’t be any alchohol involved then he is free to go” She smiled softly

Kageyama went home after saying his goodbyes, since it was still early he decided to watch tv, his parents, as always, weren’t home

“He said he loved me. Is that true or was that the fever speaking….” Tobio frowned, tapping the remote control against the couch “Maybe I should check on him again later today…" 

Grabbing his phone he decided to text Suga

To: Sugawara-san  
"What do you give a sick person??”

Suga looked down as his phone went off, pushing Daichi away from his shoulder

“Aaw, Kageyama wants to take care of Hinata” Suga frowned “Wait, he did bring Hinata to his own home, right? He’s not at Kageyama’s…right?” he looked at Daichi who just shrugged

To: Kageyama  
“The best is to give them chicken soup, also make sure he drinks alot. Kageyama? Is Hinata with you?" 

Kageyama blinked 'Why would he be with me?’ 

To: Sugawara-san  
"No, I brought him home, just thought I should check up on him later…is that a bad idea?”

Biting his lip, he let his leg shake as Tobio waited for a reply. Meanwhile, Suga couldn’t contain his giggles

“Kageyama cares too much about our little spiker. They’re so cute" 

To: Kageyama  
"No, no, that’s good. Be sure to let him stay home. Though I’m pretty sure his parents will make him stay" 

Suga wanted to say more but he was sure Kageyama already knew this.

Kageyama looked at the clock to see it was already 12pm

"Did it really take that long to bring him home?” standing up he decided to take a quick shower before starting on the soup. He grabbed his phone and texted Hinata on the way to the bathroom

To: Dumbass  
“Hey. Are you up yet?”

Glancing at his phone every 5 seconds for a reply he soon gave up. Stepping under the shower the sudden confession Hinata made came to his mind again

“I love you, huh…” Kageyama didn’t know why but that confession made his heart beat faster, it made him happy “Does that mean, I love him as well?" 

Tobio checked his phone again as soon as he left the bathroom to see 2 missed calls and 10 messages from Hinata, thinking something was wrong he immediatly called the redhead back

"Kageyama~ Why didn’t you pick up~?” Shouyou whined as he blew his nose

“I was taking a shower, dumbass! Whats wrong? You called me and then texted me like 10 times” Kageyama quickly dried off and got dressed “Do I need to come over?” he stopped moving, staring blankly at the wall 'why did I say that, what is wrong with me?' 

“You…you want to come over?” apparently Shouyou was just as surprised at was Tobio said “uhm…well, you can. My parents left about 20 minutes ago, they both have work. Natsu is with our grandmother" 

Kageyama swallowed, licking his lips

"I-I’ll be there as soon as I can” hanging up he threw on a sweater and made his way downstairs, grabbing his keys and wallet “I should go to the store first" 

After 30 minutes, Kageyama stood infront of Shouyou’s house, panting. Slowly he made his way to the frontdoor, only the be surprised as it slammed open, revealing a sweaty Hinata wrapped in a thick blanket

"You’re slow!” Shouyou covered his mouth, coughing “It got worse, yamayama" 

"You should be in bed, idiot” Tobio pushed Hinata back inside, closing the door behind them “Go back to bed or lay on the couch" 

"So bossy” mumbling, Shouyou shuffled towards the couch, throwing himself on it

“Someone should be, cause you’re not listening!” Tobio crossed his arms, feeling like he was lecturing a kid

“Yeah yeah” Shouyou turned the tv on, pulling his knees up to his chest, jumping as he suddenly felt a hand against his head

“Damn, you’re still burning up. Lay down, I will get you a wet cloth” Kageyama rushes into the kitchen

Shouyou stared after him, wondering whats gotten into him

“Kageyama? Did something happen? You’re acting strange” Shouyou layed down, incase he got yelled at again

'ofcourse I’m acting strange, dumbass. Lets see how you will act when someone suddenly confesses to you’ ofcourse, Tobio couldn’t say that

“Nothings wrong, you want to get better before friday, right? So thats what we’re going to do” Kageyama came back with a bowl filled with cold water, kneeling down next to Hinata he wringed the cloth and placed it on Hinata’s forehead

“C-cold~” Shouyou squirmed, pulling the blanket closer “Just asking, but are you going to stay till my parents come home?" 

"I don’t kno-” Tobio got interupted

“Cause I want you too. I know we’re not exactly the best of friends, but it’s nice when you’re around” Shouyou looked away, playing with the blanket

Both their faces were red, Tobio looked at Hinata

“Then…I’ll stay, as long as you want” he leaned against the couch, fixing the blanket “Try to get some sleep" 

A few hours later and Shouyou woke up to a wonderful smell

"Yama?” Shouyou slowly sat up, removing the cloth from his forehead

Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat at the nickname, carrying a huge pot of chicken stew to the livingroom

“I’m still here” Tobio gently placed the pot down, going back to the kitchen the get the bowls and spoons “I made you chicken stew and made you fresh orange juice" 

Shouyou stared at Tobio as he placed everything on the table

"You say you’re not good with people, but you’re taking such good care of me” Shouyou tilted his head, smiling

Tobio didn’t know how to respond to that so he avoided Shouyou’s gaze and poured him the chicken stew

“Careful, it’s hot” Tobio waited till Shouyou sat by the table before giving him his bowl

“Thank you, Yama” Shouyou started eating “Mh! This is good, Yama!" 

Tobio smiled gently as he watched Shouyou. Shouyou on the other hand was speechless as he looked at Tobio, he dropped his spoon, leaning forward

"Hinata? Are you ok? I told you it was hot!” Tobio sat up on his knees, grabbing Hinata by his shoulders

Shouyou looked up, locking eyes with Tobio's 

“Do it again, smile” Shouyou had only ever seen him scowl, glare or hiim giving a creepy smile when Shouyou had done something wrong, like serving him in the head

“W-what are you talking about?” Tobio backed away only to be followed by Hinata “I swear if you get me sick I’m going to kill you" 

Shouyou stared into Tobio’s eyes but he felt his gaze dropping down to the setters lips, he slowly backed away, licking his lips nervously

"T-thank you for the food” quietly Shouyou continued to eat

Tobio sat against the wall, eyes wide 'was he….was he going to kiss me? Maybe I should leave…' 

“Please…don’t leave” Shouyou didn’t look up as he talked “It gets lonely when my parents leave for work" 

"Hinata, do you perhaps remember what you said in the nurse’s office this morning?” Tobio saw Hinata tense up and sighed “So, you do? Love me?" 

Shouyou nodded slowly, tightening his grip on the spoon, when he didn’t say anything Tobio continued

"You were right when you said I didn’t know how to deal with people, but I seem to want to take care of you, making sure you’re not hurt. But I’m also the one who keeps scaring you and keep calling you a dumbass, though, sometimes you do deserve it” Tobio looked at him, reaching out to him as Shouyou started to tremble “Shouyou…I’m not sure what I feel is love, but I do want to find out”

Shouyou snapped his head into Tobio’s direction

“Can…can I ask some questions then?” when Shouyou saw him nod he started “Does your skin tingle whenever I touch you? Does your heart skip a beat or beats faster when you think about me?” Shouyou bit his lip as he waited

“It does, is that strange?” Tobio frowned as he looked down at his hands, remembering the feel of Shouyou’s thighs against them

“No, it’s not. Say, what do you want to do when I’m this close to you or now that we’re alone?” Shouyou leaned forward again, his face coming closer to Tobio's 

Tobio stared at the smaller boy, letting his eyes run over his face 'he really is cute’  
“I…want to hold you…ki-ki-” Tobio stuttered, lips slowly forming into a pout

Shouyou giggled, moving closer, giving Tobio a chance to pull away and when he didn’t he lightly pressed his lips against Tobio's 

Tobio felt like electricy ran down his body the moment Shouyou made contact with his lips, he slowly closed his eyes, pressing harder against the boy’s lips

Shouyou gasped, he didn’t expected Tobio to kiss him back, it felt nice so he whined when Tobio pulled away, he wanted more

Wrapping his arms around Tobio’s neck he purred

“More, Yama~ kiss me more” Shouyou mewled happily as his lips were captured in a sweet, gentle kiss

Tobio wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s waist as the latter crawled into his lap. When they both pulled away, Shouyou giggled

“I’m definitely going to be sick” Tobio couldn’t help but smile at the cute boy infront of him

“I really really am in love with you, Yama” Shouyou smiled shyly, playing with the strings on Tobio’s hoodie

“Me too, Shouyou. If this is what being in love feels, then I don’t want it to stop” Tobio leaned down, kissing his nose “You should finish your stew before it gets cold" 

Shouyou smiled brightly, crawling back to his spot at the table.

Tobio watched him with a gentle smile, if this is what being in love feels then he never wanted to stop loving this boy.

A few hours later and both lay on the couch, with Shouyou ontop of Tobio

"Are we together now?” Shouyou propped his chin on Tobio’s chest

“If you want to be with me, then yes?” Tobio ran his fingers through soft red hair

Shouyou beamed, laying his head back on his boyriends chest

“I want to be with you 24/7, but that would be a little too much, wouldn’t it?” Shouyou looked back up when he didn’t get an answer. He giggled as he looked at Tobio’s sleeping face “I’m sorry I kept you here for so long" 

When Shouyou’s parents came back home they left the boys to sleep on the couch, his mother mumbling about how cute they were.

Tobio knew he would get sick when he kissed Shouyou but he couldn’t say he was mad at him at all

"I need to get home to get clean clothes, Shouyou” Tobio looked down at his boyfriend “If your parents are ok with it I will come back" 

Shouyou looked at his father with big eyes, his lower lip sticking out

"Since you both don’t have school for the rest of the week” Shouyou’s father narrowed his eyes “I assume it’s true you have no school?" 

"According to our senpai there was an explosion and they still can’t get rid of the smell, which apparently can make you really sick” Tobio explained to Shouyou’s father

“Alright then, Tobio-kun can stay here as long as he wants” He shook his head as Shouyou screamed and then started coughing

“Take a bath and get in bed, ok? I will come back as soon as I can” Tobio glanced at Shouyou’s dad, quickly kissing Shouyou’s forehead

“I will, Yama” Shouyou stood on his toes, giving his boyfriend a small kiss “Hurry, ok?” Shouyou let go of him when Tobio picked up his bag

When Tobio was gone, Shouyou turned around to see his parents smiling at him

“No, no, no! I’m not going to talk about it!” Shouyou walked past them and up the stairs, hearing his parents laughing 'well, atleast they accept it….us' 

It was friday morning and both boys lay in bed, both, ofcourse still sick.

“You think I can convince my parents to still let us go?” Shouyou poked his boyfriends stomach with his foot

“No and stop poking me, it’s getting annoying” Tobio was annoyed, he stayed the whole week at the Hinata’s, but they weren’t allowed to go outside, or play volleyball inside

“I texted Suga-san already….he said to get better soon” Shouyou groaned “I wanted to go so badly~” he yelped as he fell of the bed

Tobio slowly sat up, looking down at him, he bursted out in laughter at the look on Shouyou’s face

“Sh-shut up! H-help me…I’m stuck” Shouyou tried to kick the blanket away from his feet but they were all wrapped around his legs

“Nah, you’re in the perfect spot” Tobio leaned down, pressing his lips against the redheads

They have been kissing alot since they’ve gotten together but they couldn’t get enough of it. Shouyou never saw this side of Tobio and he was taking full adventage of it

“Are you going to kiss me alot too when we get back to school?” Shouyou giggled as the usual scowl came back on his boyfriends face

“If you do well with practice then I will” Tobio tried hard not to smile, who was he kidding? He loved this boy too much, so much that he never wanted to let go again

The next week everything was safe and they could return to school, when they walked into the gym holding hands, no one said a thing, already knowing that this would happen.

Both boys didn’t care what people thought of them, they had eachother and loved eachother and that’s all that mattered to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please support me by buying me a coffee for 1x$3 at https://ko-fi.com/dumbasskagehina


End file.
